In electronic systems, information is typically transferred via signals over electric wires. For high frequency operation, the electric impedance of the driver and the receiver should be matched to the electric impedance of the transmission line itself. If the impedances are not matched, a transmitted electromagnetic wave could be reflected at the receiver and possibly again at the driver.